dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/15th March 1998
El TV Kadsre 1 *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' Breakfast *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' El TV Kadsre 2 *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' ER - "Exodus" (AV) (D': Christopher Chulack) ('W: Walon Green & Joe Sachs) (S': Anthony Edwards, George Clooney, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies, Gloria Reuben, Laura Innes, Maria Bello, Alex Kingston, Eriq La Salle) *'11:00pm; *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' ETVKK *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' *'12:30pm;' *'1:00pm;' *'1:30pm;' *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'6:59pm;' Handover to El TV Kadsre 3 and El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 3 *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' El TV Kadsre 4 *'7:00pm;' *'7:30pm;' *'8:00pm;' *'8:30pm;' *'9:00pm;' *'9:30pm;' *'10:00pm;' *'10:30pm;' *'11:00pm;' *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' BTV *'6:00am;' *'6:30am;' *'7:00am;' *'7:30am;' *'8:00am;' *'8:30am;' *'9:00am;' *'10:00am;' *'10:30am;' *'11:00am;' *'11:30am;' *'12:00pm;' Discovery (G) *'2:00pm;' *'2:30pm;' *'3:00pm;' *'3:30pm;' *'4:00pm;' *'4:30pm;' *'5:00pm;' *'5:30pm;' *'6:00pm;' *'6:30pm;' *'6:59pm;' Comedy Night in El Kadsre **'7:00pm;' You Wish - "Welcome to the Dollhouse" (G) (D': Jeff McCracken) ('W: Daniel Paige and Sue Paige) (S': John Ales, Harley Jane Kozak, Jerry Van Dyke, Alex McKenna, Nathan Lawrence) **'7:30pm; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - "When Teens Collide" (G) (D': Gary Halvorson) ('W: Sheldon Bull) (S': Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick, Nate Richert, Jenna Leigh Green, Lindsay Sloane, Nick Bakay, Alimi Ballard, Martin Mull) **'8:00pm; Seinfeld - "The Wizard" (M) (D': Andy Ackerman) ('W: Steve Lookner) (S': Jerry Seinfeld, Julia Louis-Dreyfuss, Michael Richards, Jason Alexander) **'8:30pm; Caroline in the City - "Caroline and the Cabbie" (M) (One-day repeat of Star TV's broadcast) (D': Will Mackenzie) ('W: Nancy Steen) (S': Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz, Andy Lauer) **'9:00pm; Teen Angel - "Steve & Marty & Jordan & Uncle Lou) (G) (D': Mark Cendrowski) ('W: Steve Baldikoski and Bryan Behar) (S': Mike Damus, Jordan Brower, Conchata Ferrell, Katie Volding, Maureen McCormick, Corbin Allred, Ron Glass) **'9:30pm; Friends - "The One with Joey's Dirty Day" (M) (D': Peter Bonerz) ('W: Wil Calhoun) (S': Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt Le Blanc, Matthew Perry, David Schwimmer) **'10:00pm; Ally McBeal - "Forbidden Fruits" (AV) (D': Jeremy Kagan) ('W: David E. Kelley) (S': Calista Flockhart, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg Germann, Lisa Nicole Carson, Jane Krakowski, Peter MacNicol, Gil Bellows) *'11:00pm; BTV News at 11 *'11:30pm;' *'12:00am;' *'12:30am;' *'1:00am;' *'1:30am;' *'2:00am;' *'2:30am;' *'3:00am;' *'3:30am;' *'4:00am;' *'4:30am;' *'5:00am;' *'5:30am;' Category:TV listings Category:Banushen Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1998